


[Podfic] Being Found

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dira_sudis' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Hey," Stiles said, eyes lighting up as a grin spread across his face. "There is a mostly naked werewolf in my bed."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Being Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555239) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen  
  
 **Length:** 42 minutes  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/being-found)

cover by me!

  



End file.
